Peter Parker (Composite)
|-|Peter Parker= |-|Peter with Glasses= |-|Emo Peter= |-|Spider-Man= |-|Black Suit Spider-Man= Summary Peter Parker is a guy who in general looks like some other nerd with Glasses,He also works as a photographer,Until something happens to him in a lab (Different in the movies(Far From Home and Homecoming excluded).He first appeared on the comics of Spider Man and then the Movies by Sam Raimi,played by Tobey Maguire. Stats Name: Peter Parker Origin: Spider-Man Comics Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Shoot webs. Gain strength. Gain vision (Regardless if not using glasses). Able to jump high. And other powers. (according to other movies and comics.) Stamina: Lots of Stamina. Range: Unlimited Intelligence: Very Smart. Weaknesses: ''' Not having his powers. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shooting webs': You should know this one,He uses it to fight people and to swing across buildings,Pretty much for everything. *'Swinging': In case if he needs impulse for an attack or swing through something. Others Notable Victories: Sandmandrained.jpg|Sandman after trying to Defeat him on his black suit. Blyat.PNG|Thanos (Composite with powers of all versions) after trying to take down Emo Peter. Logan.jpeg|Logan Paul After watching Emo Peter's dance for the first time. 90A4341D-B16C-4C45-B148-F35C629BDE8F.png|Shaggy after trying to use 100% of his power against Black Suit Spiderman. Superman_Gets_Killed_by_Emo_Peter.png|Emo Peter just putted dirt on superman's eye. Peter watches Elmo on fire while he eats a hotdog.png|Elmo gets sent to hell by Peter,while he eats a hotdog. Parker kills Sonic exe.jpg|Sonic.EXE after not realizing Peter Parker had the Spider Powers before even the fight begun. Zeno died by Pizza Time.JPG.jpg|Zeno after messing with Pizza Time's powers. I had enough.PNG|Sanic thinks he could've had his revenge against Emo Peter and Pizza Time,but in the end,he got killed by Emo Peter himself. descarga (7).jpg|Green Goblin impaled on his own glider after trying to kill Spider-Man with his glider. KuGb5.jpg|Venom getting Exploded by Spider-Man,after he threw a bomb at it. Spongebob is dead.jpg|Spongebob Squarepants after trying to take down Black Suit Spider Man. emopeterkillsgoku.png|Goku when he fighted Emo Peter,. Notable Loses: Sony Pictures. (for firing him for the next movies.) Other than that,there's not much else to say,since nobody has ever beated him,after all,He's spiderman. Category:Characters Category:W.I.P Category:Beats maxforward, A Character, Yxz, Stalin, The sans above all, and everyone else by accident regardless on what they say Category:Makes the Sans Above All look like a broken bone Category:Beats yxz in every way Category:Makes A Character Specifically made to defeat every character on this wiki and all others with ease run in terror Category:Solos your verse Category:Solos Earthbound Category:Solos marvel Category:Solos Sony Category:Solos any copy+pasted Characters with the same Categories Category:If you solo everything does that mean you solos yourself Category:Makes HOSTLESS looks like a ripoff of a Powerpoint Recolored-Dark Purple Shaded Twinkies Category:Makes Meta Knight(SSBB) Hang himself with his cape. Category:Makes The Final Pam regret her existence Category:Makes Trump look like The One Below All Category:Solos Tom Holland Category:Solos tf2 Category:Makes Yukari Yakumo look like a child Category:Makes chatacters who say there stronger than him looks weaker than Rainbow Dash(Downplayed) Category:Makes Gohan Blanco look like a stupid little crybaby Category:Beats Superman so badly he wore his underwear on the outside Category:Better than Andrew Garfield Category:Makes lord english look lika a klaptrap from donkey kong Category:Makes Flan-Chan cry Category:Makes Star Butterfly (Exaggerated) look like Yamcha (Weakling) Category:Solos Youtube Category:Eats your solos for breakfast Category:Killed superman Category:Killed naruto Category:Killed goku Category:Killed monika Category:Killed donkey kong Category:Killed ronald Category:Killed diddy kong Category:Killed sonic Category:Killed The One Above All Category:Killed sandman Category:Beyond Characters Category:Beyond death Category:Hanged monika Category:Makes more money than thanos Category:Fuck your immunity Category:How many Fuck your categories does one page need? Category:1 Category:2 Category:3 Category:4 Category:5 Category:6 Category:7 Category:8 Category:9 Category:10 Category:11 Category:12 Category:13 Category:14 Category:15 Category:16 Category:17 Category:18 Category:19 Category:20 Category:21 Category:22 Category:23 Category:24 Category:25 Category:26 Category:27 Category:28 Category:29 Category:30 Category:31 Category:32 Category:33 Category:34 Category:35 Category:36 Category:37 Category:38 Category:39 Category:40 Category:41 Category:42 Category:43 Category:44 Category:45 Category:46 Category:47 Category:48 Category:49 Category:50 Category:51 Category:52 Category:53 Category:54 Category:55 Category:56 Category:57 Category:58 Category:59 Category:60 Category:61 Category:62 Category:63 Category:64 Category:65 Category:66 Category:67 Category:68 Category:69 Category:70 Category:71 Category:72 Category:73 Category:74 Category:75 Category:76 Category:77 Category:78 Category:79 Category:80 Category:81 Category:82 Category:83 Category:84 Category:85 Category:86 Category:87 Category:88 Category:89 Category:90 Category:91 Category:92 Category:93 Category:94 Category:95 Category:96 Category:97 Category:98 Category:99 Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Makes Thanos (Exaggerated) obliterate into nothingness Category:Serious Godmodes Category:Spiderman Category:Killed spiderman Category:Killed batman Category:Solos Mysterio Category:Solos Zeno-Sama Category:Solos Undertale Category:Solos SCP-682 By Being Lazy Category:Destroyed Gaster (Beyond limit with full soul) Category:Solos the Spectral Destroyers Category:Solos Memes Category:Tabbender you have no evidences that Flan-Chan is stronger than mah boi, I have evidences ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Category:Makes logan paul regret his existence Category:Makes evil sonic lose Category:Solos M.U.G.E.N Category:Nuked a cat Category:Makes Fat Mom shut up Category:Your Spam is Useless Category:Solos Gaster Category:Killed thanos Category:Raped Maika (Wanked) and make her run away like a scaredy girl Category:No matter at all how much you downplay/lowball them, they'll still rise to the top and beyond Category:Stronger than Khorne, HATE, Emerald Emperor, Omni-Gigyas, Omega, The Demon Himself and Aurum itself Category:Stronger than TOATOATOATOATOA..................TOATOATOAA Category:Stronger than the Spectral Destroyers Category:Beyond godmodes Category:Makes Mickey mouse (creator edition) poor Category:Makes mickey (creator editon) scared Category:Complex Characters Category:Makes Godmode characters look like Below Shit Tier characters Category:Solos SSBS Meta Knight Category:Makes deus look like a dummie Category:Makes the internet beg for mercy Category:Wanked Category:Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Hax Category:Stronger than Chuck Norris Category:Pokemon Go Category:Dropkicks Lord English through alefinity aleverses Category:Dropkicks Lenin through alefinity aleverses Category:Yeets Unyeetables Category:Created the spectral destroyers Category:Created you Category:Created yxz Category:Breath Manipulaton Category:A true God of Gods of Gods of Gods of Gods of Godly forces beyond even the likes of Theodore Roosevelt, Tronald Dump, Ronald Regan, Stalin, Jesus and God